Noda
by shizu yummy
Summary: Disuatu sore nan indah Nakahara Chuuya berniat mencari udara segar, namun nasib sial justru menimpanya. /"Ini kok penuh semua?"/ Dazai watados tersenyum/ no pair/ ooc(?)/ cover and plot by Naka Mait in FB/


**Noda Naka Mait**

 **Bungou stray Dogs milik Kafka Asagiri dan Sango Harukawa.**

 **a/n :** _Shizu hanya merealisasikan plot bikinan Naka mait, dan jadilah ff ini._

Saya ingatkan saya **tidak pernah** mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dalam menulis ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

 **Warn!** : _no pair, OOCness dan Typo-ness melengkapi. Eyede? Tabok saja saya yang tidak pintar soal eyd. Semoga kalian tidak sakit kepala / mencak-mencak baca ini. Sudah saya peringati._

 **Happy Reading~**

Disuatu sore hari nan indah. Nakahara Chuuya sang angota eksekutif port mafia, pergi memijakan kakinya menuju sebuah mall.

Niatnya awalnya sih cari angin, tapi lihat lah sosok mungil yang kini ia malah asyik bergelut dengan berbagai macam bentuk topi. Mata birunya tajam melakukan (4M) Memilah-Meraba-Menilai-Memilih, pada setiap topi yang berjejer dietalase.

"Hm.. Ini gak deh." gumam si pendek menatap cermin didepannya.

"Hmm... Gak juga." gumamnya lagi didepan cermin.

"Terlalu ribet." gumamnya lagi-lagi dengan sebuah topi bajak laut berbulu.

"Aahh gak..." dan lagi lagi. Hingga seterusnya.

Sudah hampir dua jam si boncel mafia memilah-memilih-menimang hanya untuk sebuah topi. Sukur-sukur penjaga toko yang terlihat ilfeel, tidak melakukan tindak pengusiran.

"TOPI DISINI KUALITASNYA GAK ADA YANG BAGUS APA!?" geram Chuuya yang hampir membanting topi carbaret ditangannya. Ia mendengus sebal kemudian meninggalkan toko–yang menurutnya kampret melengang tanpa perduli.

"Mending pergi maka–uhuk.. Panggilan alam." potong Chuuya sendiri, tampaknya ia tak peduli dengan berbagai macam mata menatap kesal karena melihat toko topi yang kini bagai kapal pecah.

XoX

"Kenapa pulak panggilan alam disaat begini sih?" gumamnya diperjalanan menuju toilet–

–Namun sangat disayangkan penuh semua.

"Eh anjir penuh" protesnya menatap horor pada tiap antrian dimasing-masing bilik. "Seingatku yang rame biasanya kasir, ini kok toilet." batin Chuuya, melangkah pada bilik yang antriannya lebih sedikit.

30 menit berlalu.

"Ini kok antrian gak ngurangin sih!?" keluh Chuuya, kakinya sih gak pegal berdiri... Lubang daerah bawah belakangnya ini pegal menahan bom yang akan meledak.

50 menit kemudian.

Perempatan muncul pada dahi si mungil. Peduli setan sama antrian, Chuuya menerobos begitu saja.

–BRAK BRAK BRAK

Gedoran pintu menggema.

"HEI KAU YANG DIDALAM! ANTRIAN DIBELAKANG INI SUDAH PENUH! CEPAT GANTIAN!" teriak Chuuya, kali ini bukan lubang dibawahnya yang hampir tidak dapat ia tahan. Sumbu dikepalanya ini sudah terlalu disulut.

"..." dan tidak ada jawaban.

"HOOII KELUAR!" teriak chuuya lagi, emosinya sudah hampir mencapai batas.

Dan masih tidak ada balasan lagi.

Bagai sebuah botol yang diisi air hingga meluap penuh. Chuuya sudah tidah tahan lagi, dia harus buang ampas, bagaimana pun caranya ini sudah bukan lagi masalah kandang untuk buang ampas. Ini masalah sesuatu diujung sana yang harus dikeluarkan.

Garis-garis merah tiba-tiba saja keluar, menghiasi kulit putih milik sang mafia. Emosinya sudah tak dapat ditahan. Kalau seseorang didalam tidak menjawab dan tidak ingin keluar juga terpaksa jalan kekerasan harus ia jalani. Sekali pun harus memakai ability nodanya.

Mendobrak pintu dengan sebuah bola hitam ditanggannya. Chuuya bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan pintu toilet yang hancur. Dia hanya ingin buang ampas tolong.

–BRAAAKK. Pintu toilet terbuka paksa.

"Yo..." sapa pria dibalik bilik melambai-lambaikan tangan disertai dengan tampang watados, lengan berbalut perban menggenggam ponsel terlihat pada layar lcd kecil sebuah permainan game berjalan. Dan itu sukses membuat pria ikal tersebut dihadiahi bogem mentah oleh Chuuya.

"DAZAI SIALAN MATI KAU! KAU GAK TAU AKU MENAHAN SESUATU DIBELAKANGKU INI BERAPA LAMA!?" pekik Chuuya melengking. Sungguh hari sial, kenapa dirinya harus bertemu dengan mantan rekan yang berengseknya ini minta ampun.?

"Tu-tunggu Chuuya perlu kujelaskan! Toilet yang ini rusak tisunya pun tak ada! Aku tak keluar karna malu belum cebok." Dazai membela diri asal jeplak. Lihat saja celananya masih melorot, untung belalai gajah disana tidak terlihat karna tertutup kemeja.

Setelah membumi hanguskan Dazai Chuuya pun ngacir pergi ke toilet lain. Tolong lah wahai Kami-sama Chuuya cuma pingin buang ampas udah itu aja.

Melangkah menuju toilet lain dilantai dua mall. Chuuya mati-matian menahan bokongnya. Harap-harap dirinya tidak mengeluarkan kuning-kuning mendadak. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya bila ketahuan kecepirit nanti!? Gak gak gak.

Namun sangat disayangkan lagi-lagi toilet atas pun penuh.

"Bisa aku duluan?" pinta Chuuya pada pria didepannya.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku juga kebelet disini!" protes pria tersebut.

"Aku sudah menahan ini lebih dari dua jam! Biarkan aku duluan!" pinta Chuuya ngotot.

"Saya juga ngantri!" balas yang baris didepan lagi.

Melenggang keluar toilet Chuuya berniat menuju toilet luar mall. Harap-harap disana tidak rame, sekali pun jalan terakhir yang harus ditempuh dirinya yaitu toilet wanita, dia sudah tak perduli lagi! Sekali pun ia harus crossdress jadi trap memakai rok mini atau apa pun itu. Kalau toilet disana kosong dia lakukan!

Berlari kesana kemari bagai anak hilang, Chuuya sudah tak tahan. Tolong. Mata biru menangkap sosok ikal–bukan Dazai yang jelas sosok tersebut berponi panjang seperti sosok karakter prontagonis dalam ero game.

Edgar Allan poe, Chuuya menerjang mesra begitu saja sosok jangkung tersebut. Sukses keduanya terjatuh dengan gagal angun.

"Kau Pie–eh Poe dari guilde kan!?" tanya Chuuya tak santai.

Pria gimbal dibawahnya mendadak takut, "A-ada apa?" tanyanya terbata.

"Kau punya ability masuk ke dalam novelkan?"

Poe merasa terancam menganguk ragu-ragu.

"Cari novel yang ada toiletnya! Aku ingin masuk kesana!"

Sosok gimbal yang ditindih cengo mendadak, novel yang digenggam mendarat dengan mulus kelantai mall. Otaknya masih meloading permintaan cowok mungil didepannya.

"Cepat lakukan!" sentak Chuuya.

Karena takut Poe dengan ragu-ragu menggunakan abilitynya, lalu dengan terpaksa memasukan Chuuya kedalam buku..

 **End. Dengan tydak elite.**

 **A/n** : eh anjir, demi ku cuma geleng kepala ngetik beginian. Ini idenya Naka Mait di Fb jangan salahin saya! Dia! Dia yang buat anaku begini! Anakku maafkan mama ya Chuuya ku jadi bully dirimu *pelukin chuuya* sorry my lovely child jangan bilang mama jahad. Mama cayang kamu. /pelukcium. Maaf bila gak lucu selera humor saya lagi turun(?). lagian ini mo berak aja ribet amat ya?

 ***Omake***

Ingin bertanya nasib Chuuya? Dia sudah lega karna akhirnya bisa boker.

"Sekarang gimana diriku keluar?" ucap Chuuya yang sudah selesai melakukan panggilan alam.

Bagaimana cara Chuuya keluar dari novel? Entah lah saya gak tau coba tanya Kafka #plaak.

 **End.**

 **A/n (2)** : ketahuan banget ya modus soal penjelasan gegara chapter 49 yang masih belum dibahas. :""") CHUURAN APA KABAR!? /dikepret.

 **Adakah yang berniat mereview? X"D**


End file.
